1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a device to assist in dissipating the force exerted by strain on a cable. In particular, the present invention pertains to a plug adapter for a cable which is combined with a strain relief device to assist in dissipating the force from strain on a cable.
2. Prior Art.
A cable that is strung between two points is subject to a certain amount of strain which is the force exerted by the distortion on the original dimension. Where one end of a cable terminates in a plug which is connected to an outlet, the force on the cable may be directed to the plug and the connection with the outlet.
If this force is extreme, the plug, the connection or the outlet may be subject to failure.
Accordingly, it is desirable to relieve the force from the strain on the cable.
While there are various devices that connect to the cable itself prior to the connection between the plug and the outlet (such as Barbic, U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,407), nothing in the prior art suggests a device to relieve the strain force exerted from the cable which is a part of the plug itself.
Likewise, there are various devices and installations which may be attached to a cable in an effort to counteract the force from the cable. Nevertheless, these devices are typically separate devices or mechanisms not associated with the plug or connection between the plug and the outlet. Additionally, these devices will not be attached or detached along with the connection mechanism of the plug and outlet.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a device associated with the plug and the connection between the plug and the outlet which will dissipate the force exerted from strain on a cable.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a strain relief device which may be installed or removed without tools or additional parts.